


The End

by tomatopudding



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end was near, of this Jedidiah was certain. Takes place during the first movie, Jed/Oct</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The end was near, of this Jedidiah was certain. They were headed towards a pile of dirty snow, large to his view, in a speeding remote-control Jeep. Beside him, Octavius was sitting with his mouth open in shock and fear as they sped forward.

'Hey, Octy,' Jedidiah called over to his frozen friend.

'Yes, Jed?'

Jedidiah reached over and grasped Octavius' hand, twining their fingers together.

'Jed?'

'Ah need to tell ya, afore we die,' Jedidiah told the Roman, 'We may have had our differences, but,' the cowboy stopped for a moment. Seeming to gather his courage, 'Ah love ya!'

Octavius sat in shocked silence for a moment. As the Jeep hit the snow bank, Octavius leaned over and covered Jedidiah's mouth with his own. They grasped each other desperately as the Jeep flipped through the air and came crashing down into the snow.


End file.
